doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Gabriel Cobayassi
|nacimiento = 10 de febrero de 1958 |familiares = Denice Cobayassi (hija) Mariana Lodoza (hija) Federico Hulverson (yerno) Yasir Ocampo (nieto) |pais = México Los Ángeles |estado = Activo |demo = GDZLPCheshireCaithSith.ogg }} Leonardbigbang.png|Dr. Leonard Leakey Hofstadter en La teoría del Big Bang Yogi_Bear_Yogi_Bear.png|El Oso Yogi (1982-1989) Slideshow-Quintín bUlnes-1a3.jpg|Tiro loco McGraw (1982-1988) CésarMillan.jpg|César Millan en El encantador de perros y César 911 Lubdan El duende maldito 2.jpg|El duende maldito (Warwick Davis) en El duende maldito 2. Prince_Akeem.png|Príncipe Akeem en Un príncipe en Nueva York. Oscar_WallaceIntocables.jpg|Oscar Wallace en Los Intocables Ghost-la_sombra_del_amor-2f.jpg|Carl Bruner en Ghost: La sombra del amor. FlintstoneKids.jpg|Pedro Picapiedra en Los pequeños Picapiedra. Panico.png|Pánico en Hércules y en su serie animada. Icerapocahontas2875.jpg|Wiggins en Pocahontas. RipSter.jpg|Ripster / John Bolton en Street Sharks. Keith_Kogane.png|Keith Kogane en Voltron, defensor del universo. Pidge.png|Pidge también en Voltron, defensor del universo. Billy_Ray_Valentine.png|Billy Ray Valentine en De mendigo a millonario. Stinky_cylmw.jpg|Stinky en Casper y la mágica Wendy. Oraculo_del_espejo_cylmw.jpg|Oráculo del Espejo también en Casper y la mágica Wendy. FAA_Joseph_Donnelly.png|Joseph Donnelly en Un horizonte lejano. Lewis_Rotschild.gif|Lewis Rotschild en Mi querido presidente. SKOW_Keith_Nelson.png|Keith Nelson en Alguien maravilloso. Leonard_Whiting_as_Romeo.png|Romeo Montesco en Romeo y Julieta de Franco Zeffirelli. Fernando_Nando_Parrado_Ethan_Hawke_Viven_Alive.png|Fernando "Nando" Parrado en ¡Viven!. Randy Meeks1.png|Randy Meeks en Scream (2ª versión) y Scream 3 (1ª versión). Yin Yang.png|Yin Yang en Los indestructibles (2ª versión). DOT_Cole_Trickle.png|Cole Trickle en Días de trueno. Alex_finch.jpg|Alex Finch en El cielo se equivocó. TO_Steve_Randle.png|Steve Randle en Los rebeldes. Patrick-0.jpg|Patrick en Anger Management. Wally Gator Photo.gif|Lagarto Juancho / Wally (1982, 1987). Raiga Corpo Inteiro.png|Raiga Kurosuki en Naruto. 8GW-ficha_eric.jpg|Loki en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la gran batalla de los Dioses. CDZP4MoaTronos.png|Moa de los Tronos en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contra Lucifer. Lost_Canvas_Sagita.png|Caballero de Sagita en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido. Lost_Canvas_Cheshire.png|Cheshire de Caith Sith en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido. Lost_Canvas_Fiodor.png|Fyodor de Mandrágora también en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido. Puzzle Popples.png|Acertijo en Bombitas. Putter Popples.png|Holgazán también en Bombitas. Hans1.png|Hans en El lago de los cisnes. Pkmn M04 Meowth.png|Meowth en Pokémon por siempre: Celebi, la voz del bosque y Héroes Pokémon: Latios y Latias. ECM_-_Zebedee.png|Zebedee en El Carrusel mágico. Adam_sandler.jpg|Fue la voz habitual de Adam Sandler. EddieMurphy.jpg|Dobló frecuentemente a Eddie Murphy. Tom-cruise-.jpg|También dobló frecuentemente a Tom Cruise. thumb|right|230px|Gabriel Cobayassi y César Millan thumb|right|230px|La voz del encantador thumb|220x220px Gabriel Cobayassi es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano, mejor conocido por ser la voz del Oso Yogi y Tiro loco McGraw en distintas series y películas animadas durante los años 80s, Leonard Hofstadter en La teoría del Big Bang, César Millan en El encantador de perros,El duende maldito en la Segunda película de la franquicia del mismo nombre, tambien aparte de haber doblado a Tom Cruise y Adam Sandler en varias de sus películas. Es padre de las actrices Denice Cobayassi y Mariana Lodoza y suegro de Federico Hulverson, esposo de Denice. Filmografía Películas Adam Sandler *La esperanza vive en mí (2007) - Charlie Fineman *Como si fuera la primera vez (2004) - Henry Roth *Spanglish (2004) - John Clasky *La herencia del Sr. Deeds (2002) - Longfellow Deeds *Embriagado de amor (2002) - Barry Egan *Un papá genial (1999) - Sonny Koufax *El aguador (1998) - Robert "Bobby" Boucher Jr. Eddie Murphy *Soy espía (2002) - Kelly Robinson *Un detective suelto en Hollywood III (1994) - Det. Axel Foley *Los reyes de la noche (1989) - Vernest "Quick" Brown *Un príncipe en Nueva York (1988) - Príncipe Akeem *De mendigo a millonario (1983) - Billy Ray Valentine *48 horas (1982) - Reggie Hammond Tom Cruise *Sin salida (1993) - Mitchell "Mitch" McDeere *Un horizonte lejano (1992) - Joseph Donelly *Días de trueno (1990) - Cole Trickle *El color del dinero (1986) - Vincent Lauria *Los rebeldes (1983) - Steve Randle Jackie Chan *Karate Kid (2010) - Sr. Han (tráiler) *Buscando a Jackie Chan (2009) - Él mismo *Bo bui gai wak (2006) - Fong Ka Ho César Millan *César Millán: Mi historia (2013) - Él mismo *Plan B (2010) - Él mismo Jamie Kennedy *Scream 3 (2000) - Randy Meeks (1ª versión) *Scream (1996) - Randy Meeks (redoblaje) Brad Pitt *Snatch: Cerdos y diamantes (2000) - Mickey O'Neil *Mundo cool (1992) - Frank Harris Michael J. Fox *Mi querido presidente (1995) - Lewis Rotschild *Doctor Hollywood (1991) - Dr. Benjamin Stone (doblaje original) Tony Goldwyn *Nixon (1995) - Harold Nixon *Ghost: La sombra del amor (1990) - Carl Bruner Rick Moranis *Los pequeños gigantes (1994) - Danny O'Shea (redoblaje) *Un diablillo en el paraíso (1990) - Agente Barney Coopersmith Otros *Deseo de cumpleaños (2017) - Voces adicionales *Dame la mano (2014) - Insertos *Las hermanas vampiro 2: Murciélagos en el estómago (2014) - Gerente Xantor (Georg Friedrich) *¿Estás aquí? (2013) - Ben Baker (Zach Galifianakis) *El francotirador (2012) - Giovanni (Michele Placido) *Seven Psychopaths (2012) - Vietnamita (Long Nguyen) / Insertos *De Roma con amor (2012) - Ladrón (Riccardo Scamarcio) / Insertos *Amo la cocina (2011) - Loz (Lee Boardman) *El hijo de nadie (2011) - Voces adicionales *Invasión del mundo: Batalla-Los Ángeles (2011) - Cabo Jason Kerns (Jim Parrack) *Eres tan Cupido (2010) - Insertos *Los indestructibles (2010) - Yin Yang (Jet Li) (versión TV) *Paris en la mira (2010) - Oficial del aeropuerto *El escritor fantasma (2010) - Rick Ricardelli (Jon Bernthal) (doblaje de MovieCity) *Después de la vida (2009) - Tom Petterson (Josh Charles) *Limpieza Sunshine (2009) - Mac (Steve Zahn) *A Single Man (2009) - Jim (Matthew Goode) *The Way of War (2009) - Sanchez (J. Omar Castro) *Inframundo: La rebelión de los Lycans (2009) - Xristo (Jared Turner) *El mejor papá del mundo (2009) - Voces adicionales (doblaje mexicano) *3:10 to Yuma (2008) - Crowley (Chris Browning) (versión TV) *Rambo IV (2008) - Michael Burnett (Paul Schulze) *Punisher: Zona de guerra (2008) - Pittsy (Mark Camacho) *Crimen encubierto (2008) - Sam Berger (Benjamin Ratner) (doblaje mexicano) *Butterfly on a Wheel (2007) - Jerry Crane (Nicholas Lea) *A prueba de muerte (2007) - Edgar McGraw (James Parks) *Dan in Real Life (2007) - Howard (Frank Wood) (2ª versión) *Living & Dying (2007) - Sam (Edward Furlong) *Planet Terror (2006) - Joe (Nicky Katt) *Originalmente pirata (2006) - Jerry Gerber (Jack Black) (redoblaje) *Amores, enredos y una boda (2005) - Woody (Jolyon James) *El gran reto (2004) - Ross Taymore (Kevin James) *Dragón latino (2004) - Oficial Rafael Silva (Luis Antonio Ramos) *Fuera de contacto (2004) - William Lancing (Steven Seagal) *Juego de viernes por la noche (2004) - Voces adicionales *Bajo el sol de Toscana (2003) - David (Kristoffer Ryan Winters) *El concurso del millón (2003) - Voces adicionales *Inspector Gadget 2 (2003) - Ninja (Siros Niaros) *El ciego (2002) - Val Waxman (Woody Allen) *Las cuatro plumas (2002) - William Trench (Michael Sheen) *Halloween Resurrección (2002) - Jim (Luke Kirby) *Nancy Drew (2002) - Detective Patrick Daly (Heath Freeman) *Señales de amor (2001) - Empleado (Stephen Bruce) (versión Buena Vista) *Kate & Leopold (2001) - Charlie McKay (Breckin Meyer) *El mejor regalo de navidad (2000) - Voces adicionales *Snatch: Cerdos y diamantes (2000) - Tommy (Stephen Graham) *Leyenda urbana 2 (2000) - Toby (Anson Mount) *Casper y la mágica Wendy (1998) - Stinky (Bill Farmer) *El precio del éxito (1998) - Bruce Bishop (Isaac Mizrahi) *Mafia (1998) - Anthony "Tony" Cortino (Jay Mohr) *Armas peligrosas (1997) - Hoss (Yuji Okumoto) *Epidemia (1995) - Mayor Salt (Cuba Gooding Jr.) *El duende maldito 2 (1994) - Lubdan, El duende (Warwick Davis) *Reencuentro con la vida (1994) - Peter Sullivan (Dylan Walsh) *Peligro inminente (1994) - Voces adicionales *¡Viven! (1993) - Fernando "Nando" Parrado (Ethan Hawke) *Bitter Moon (1992) - Nigel (Hugh Grant) (2ª versión) *Un detective en el kinder (1990) - Daniel (Tom Kurlander) (doblaje original) *El cielo se equivocó (1989) - Alex Finch (Robert Downey Jr.) *Viernes 13 parte 8: Jason toma Manhattan (1989) - Jim Miller (Todd Caldecott) *El campo de los sueños (1989) - Archie Graham (joven) (Frank Whaley) *La guerra de los Rose (1989) - Josh Rose (joven) (Sean Astin) *Alguien maravilloso (1987) - Keith Nelson (Eric Stoltz) *Los Intocables (1987) - Oscar Wallace (Charles Martin Smith) *El César negro (1973) - Tommy Gibbs (Omer Jeffrey) *La maravillosa fábula de Blanca Nieves (1970) - Tontín *Romeo y Julieta (1968) - Romeo Montesco (Leonard Whiting) Series de TV César Millan *El encantador de perros - Él mismo *El líder de la manada - Él mismo *César 911 - Él mismo Otros *1000 maneras de morir - Jason Romero *Los Borgia - Fraile Rafael / Embajador de Navarra / Soldado Gascon #3 *Hombres de Blanco - Dr. George Alonzo "Gonzo" Gates (Gregory Harrison) *La teoría del Big Bang - Dr. Leonard Hofstadter (Johnny Galecki) *Lazos familiares - Alex Keaton (Michael J. Fox) *El viento en los sauces - Toad (David Jason) *Gilmore Girls - Kirk Gleason (Sean Gunn) *Anger Management - Patrick (Michael Arden) *Nico y Tap - Nico *Los demonios de Da Vinci - Conde Girolamo Riario (Blake Ritson) *Relámpago Azul - Clinton "JAFO" Wonderlove (Dana Carvey) *Superhéroe por accidente - Ralph Hinkle (William Katt) *The Tudors - Francisco I de Francia (Emmanuel Laconte) *Tres son multitud - Larry Dallas (Richard Kline) *Trilogía Policial - Dimario *TV 101 - Vance Checker (Andrew White) *Dos perfectos desconocidos - Larry Appleton (Mark Linn-Baker) *Jack el Destripador - John Netley (George Sweeney) *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Daniel Whitehall (Reed Diamond) (versión Sony) Anime *Voltron, defensor del universo (Leones) - Keith Kogane / Pidge *Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido - Cheshire de Cait Sith / Fyodore de Mandrágora / Sagita *Naruto - Raiga Kurosuki *Tekkaman: El caballero galáctico - Miutan *Lala Bell - Sr. Oshiba *Honey Honey - Petrodolar / Manuel (un ep.) *Ángel, la niña de las flores - Boris *Capitán Futuro - Otto / Voces adicionales *El galáctico - Voces adicionales Series animadas *Yogi y la búsqueda del tesoro - Oso Yogi / Tiro Loco McGraw *El nuevo show del Oso Yogi - Oso Yogi *Los pequeños Picapiedra - Pedro Picapiedra *Street Sharks - John Bolton / Ripster *Las nuevas aventuras de Jonny Quest - Voces adicionales *Los Cazafantasmas - Vampirrata / Miedosín *Hércules - Pánico *House of Mouse - Pánico *La pandilla del fin de semana - Pizzero *Bombitas - Acertijo / Holgazán *Kassai y Leuk - Leuk *Los Paw Paw - Maloso *Guardianes de la galaxia - Zozo *El Carrusel mágico - Zebedee *Bat Pat - Bat Pat Películas animadas Daws Butler *Yogi y la búsqueda del tesoro - Oso Yogi / Tiro Loco McGraw / Gato Jinks *El Oso Yogi y sus amigos en: Aventuras navideñas - Oso Yogi / Tiro Loco McGraw / Lagarto Juancho *El gran escape de Yogi - Oso Yogi / Tiro Loco McGraw / Lagarto Juancho *Yogi y sus aventuras en el ganso de madera - Oso Yogi / Tiro Loco McGraw / Mirkin *Yogi y la invasión de los osos espaciales - Oso Yogi / Alien #1 *El bueno, el malo y Huckleberry Hound - Oso Yogi / Tiro Loco McGraw / Narrador Otros *Hércules - Pánico *Pocahontas - Wiggins *Imaginum - Tovot *Space Chimps II: Zartog contraataca - Ham Películas de anime Inuko Inuyama *Pokémon por Siempre: Celebi, la voz del bosque - Meowth (2002) *Héroes Pokémon: Latios y Latias - Meowth (2003) Otros *Metrópolis - Atlas (2001) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la gran batalla de los Dioses - Loki (1996) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contra Lucifer - Moa de los Tronos (1996) *El lago de los cisnes - Hans (1981) Dramas coreanos *Los chicos son mejores que las flores - Goo Joon Pyo *Dream High: Sueña sin límites - Jun Tae-san, Gong Min-chul *Dream High: Sueña sin límites 2 - Shin Jae In / Voces adicionales *Amor secreto - Shin Sa Yeon (padre de Se Yeon) Telenovelas filipinas *Puentes de amor - Tony Meyers (Lorenzo Mara) Dirección de doblaje Auditel *El cielo se equivocó *Ghost: La sombra del amor *Días de trueno *Un detective en el kinder (doblaje original) *Doctor Hollywood (doblaje original) *Un horizonte lejano *Los pequeños gigantes (redoblaje) *Una propuesta indecente *El informe pelícano *Lazos familiares (doblaje mexicano) DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Jugada inocente *Ferngully 2: El rescate mágico *Viaje a las estrellas: La nueva generación Made in Spanish - MADE Productions / Antigua / Copa Producciones *Happyish *Ash contra el mal *Homeland (versión Showtime) *Pacto del pasado *El Chateau Meroux *Sueños de Hollywood *Mensajes borrados *Los demonios de Da Vinci *Men in Trees *La teoría del Big Bang (1ª-6ª temp.) *Aliens en América *Criando malvas *Los pilares de la Tierra *3:10 to Yuma (doblaje para TV) *Bitter Moon (2ª versión) *Mi nombre es Bruce *Butterfly on a Wheel *Planet Terror (doblaje para TV) *The Tudors (doblaje mexicano) *Originalmente pirata (doblaje para TV) *Tiro mortal *A Single Man *Space Chimps II: Zartog contraataca *París en la mira *Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido *Dream High *Los chicos son mejores que las flores *The Way of War *Dinero de reserva (1ª versión) *Buscando a Jackie Chan *The Chaos Experiment *Saliendo con otros *Limpieza Sunshine *El precio del éxito *Enterrado *Ceremony (2ª versión) *Eres tan Cupido *El hijo de nadie *Invasión del mundo: Batalla-Los Ángeles *Los próximos tres días (doblaje para TV) *The Road (doblaje mexicano) *Catch 44 (doblaje mexicano) *Espartaco: La venganza *Espartaco: La guerra de los condenados (Starz) *Glory Daze *House of Lies *Anger Management *De Roma con amor (doblaje mexicano de On Screen) *Boss (doblaje mexicano) *The Master *Inframundo: La rebelión de los Lycans *El líder de la manada (diálogos de César Millan) (2013) *César Millán: Mi historia (diálogos de César Millan) (2013) *Once Upon a Time (versión Sony) (temp. 4) *Las brujas de East End *Los amantes (temps. 1-3) *Los infiltrados (serie) (temps. 4-5) *Infiltrado (2014) *Del crepúsculo al amanecer (2014) *D-Tox (redoblaje) *Eres guapísimo *The Shamer's Daughter *El vestidor *Érase una vez en el País de las Maravillas *Roadies *Slap Her... She's French *See You in Valhalla *Aitraaz *12 desastres *Date *Nada que perder (2018) *Nada que perder 2 *Once and again *Aracnofobia (redoblaje) *Érase una noche *Frida *Malas compañías *Soy espía *Snatch: Cerdos y diamantes *Nancy Drew *El equipo del grito *El concurso del millón *Mano a mano: La película *The Cheetah Girls *Es tan Raven (1ª y 2ª temp.) *Pokémon por siempre: Celebi, la voz del bosque *Héroes Pokémon: Latios y Latias *El encantador de perros *Las chicas Gilmore (realizado para Grupo Macías) *Otra vez es Navidad (redoblaje junto a Denice Cobayassi) *Romy y Michele *Mafia! *La pandilla del fin de semana Sonomex *El color del dinero *Dos perfectos desconocidos *Viaje a las estrellas: La nueva generación *Voltron, defensor del universo (Leones) Otros *Bartok, el magnífico (VHS/1999) (Prime Dubb) *Lazos familiares (doblaje mexicano) (Procineas S.C.L.) *Traidor (redoblaje) (Candiani Dubbing Studios) *El último papá Estudios y empresas de doblaje *AB Grabaciones (hasta 2012) *Art Sound México (hasta 2016) *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *CINSA (hasta 1983) *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Grupo Macías *IDF - The Factory *Intersound (hasta 2006) *Made in Spanish - Antigua / MADE Productions / Copa Producciones *Procineas S.C.L. (hasta 2015) *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *SISSA - Oruga (hasta 1989) *Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. (hasta 2006) *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas (solo temp. 1 de El show del ratón) *Telespeciales, S.A. (hasta 1990) Enlaces externos * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Los Ángeles Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Productores ejecutivos Categoría:Empresarios de Doblaje Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010